Soul Warrior
by edger230
Summary: Inspired by Soul Surfer. An accident in a battle with the Wolf Boss leaves a permanent mark on Po. Not telling what it is. Rated T for... well you'll find out. Have caution during this story. Po x Tigress
1. The Accident

It was a hot summer day in the Valley of Peace and everything was, well, peaceful. Everyone was either inside relaxing or at the lake swimming. Not our heroes however. They were hard at work.

Four of the six warriors were watching the battle that took place in front of them between Viper and Tigress. As a series of flips, swerves, turns and punches where released, the boys stared at them wondering who was going to win. The battle had been going for almost an hour.

Crane was sitting in silence and he was slightly bored. He looked at the others who looked slightly bored as well. Mantis was playing with his antennae, Monkey was playing with his tail and Po was just staring off into space. He had a look on his face that usually said that someone thought another person was dreamy. Crane suddenly noticed that Po looked more like his gaze was following something. He looked at Po and slowly drifted his eyes to where, who or what Po was gazing at.

Tigress.

Crane took off his hat and put it in front of his face to prevent anyone from seeing him laugh. Mantis looked over at him and poked him. Crane uncovered his face and Mantis gave him a questioning look. Crane pointed at Po and soon enough Mantis was covering his mouth as well. Soon enough, Monkey went through the exact same thing Mantis did. Po eventually snapped out of his day dream and looked at the other three guys.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Po asked.

Tigress and Viper had now stopped sparring and were now looking at Monkey, Mantis and Crane who were about to fall over in laughter. Po, Tigress and Viper looked at each other and shrugged. Before the three laughing warriors could pull themselves together, the village bell rang. That meant the village was being attacked. Mantis, Crane and Monkey immediately pulled themselves together and the six warriors headed towards the village.

**-Po's POV-**

As we dashed toward the village, all I could think about was why Crane, Monkey and Mantis were laughing. What was so funny? There wasn't much going on there except for Tigress and Viper sparring. I did see them out of the corner of my eye looking at me.

Oh crap. Was I staring at Tigress again? I've got to stop doing that!

I didn't have much time to think about that though because soon enough we arrived at the village where the Wolf Boss was ONCE AGAIN at strike. Seriously, was this guy EVER going to give up? Oh well. We needed something to do anyway. There were a lot of wolves but I lost count of how many at twenty because they kept moving around.

We all immediately each jumped onto individual wolves. I grabbed mine by the feet and flipped him into the air. I then threw a punch at his head when he got close enough to me and knocked him out cold.

I looked at the five who seemed to be doing great. I then looked at Tigress who had just threw one of the wolves into the air and was now spinning him around on her hand. Wow… I then slapped myself in the face. _Pull yourself together Po! _I thought and continued to fight while trying to wipe a smile off of my face.

We all took out bad guys with pretty much every step we took. Literally, I used the Feet of Fury. I think my favorite part was when two of them were heading towards me and I head- butted them together. The looks on their faces from being knocked out were pretty funny. After a while the wolves FINALLY started to run away. After catching my breath, I looked at the five and smiled.

"Well we beat them again, which doesn't surprise me. This is the second time this week." I said.

Suddenly, I frowned. I saw Viper, Mantis, Monkey and Crane. They were all right there.

But where was Tigress?

I looked around but Tigress was nowhere in sight. The five realized her absence and we all began to search. I suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. What if Tigress had been captured?

I almost jumped to this conclusion when I suddenly heard a scream from the woods not far away that would probably haunt me forever. Tigress was caught.

I blinked and the next thing I knew, I was sprinting into the woods. I didn't stop to catch my breath like I normally did. I just kept running. As I entered the woods I ran and ran and… well you get it. Nothing was going to stop me.

When I finally got to a small clearing, I looked everywhere frantically. I then heard something not far from me. I heard Tigress struggling and the Wolf Boss' laughter. I looked everywhere and finally started running towards the noise.

"I'll give you one last chance. Surrender the dragon warrior and the valley and we'll let you go." I heard the Wolf say. I then heard Tigress speak up.

"NEVER." she replied in a quite angry tone.

"Fine. Have it your way." The Wolf replied.

When I finally found them I only gave myself a half of a second to register what I saw but it was enough time. Tigress was being held down by three wolves and the Wolf Boss had an axe super close to her throat.

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I immediately jumped between the Wolves and grabbed Tigress as the Wolf Boss started to lower the axe.

I looked around after I had jumped in. I was now outside the circle and I was laying on my stomach. I felt slightly woozy. Tigress got up and looked at me. Only her eyes didn't say she was grateful. They said she was petrified.

She then turned to the wolves who were also staring at me. Her expression changed from petrified to infuriated. She then did something so strange I thought I would die of shock. She growled at the wolves. Not a normal growl for her. She sounded more like an angry jaguar.

She immediately lunged at the wolves and… I shouldn't exactly say what she did. It was pretty disgusting. I'll just say she killed them. She then looked at me with a worried expression on her face. I had no clue what she was so scared about.

I tried to get up but Tigress shook her head. "Po! Stay still! I'll go get help!" Tigress said in a worried voice. With that she sprinted into the trees. I was still in shock. Wait… why did she need help?

I then felt an extreme pain in my arm and I couldn't feel my hand. Was my arm broken? As began to feel even more woozy I looked over at my left arm. What I saw next scared the living daylights out of me and made me feel like I was going to vomit.

My arm wasn't broken. It was gone. **(A.N. It's Soul Surfer all over again!)**

That was all I remembered before I blacked out.

**I'm sorry if you felt any nausea or vomited during the arm part but don't say I didn't warn you!**

To be continued


	2. We have to hurry!

**Thanks to all of you who read the first chapter. After looking over it, I realized it was kind of fast. I'll try to slow down this time. Thank you all for all your kind words! **

**Review Replies:**

**crazy jaky: Thanks for not hunting me down lol! Sorry if it makes you cry that Po has one arm but you know what they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.**

**LexisTexas: Thanks for the advice. I won't make it too violent.**

**Dfighter: Thanks! I'll look you up.**

**purplerose9793: Thanks, I will! BTW I love your profile picture!**

**Poette O'Deal: It WAS pretty inspiring! I realized the pace is a bit fast but thanks for putting it on your favorites! **

**Let's get to the story!**

**-Tigress' POV-**

I looked at everything that had just happened. I hadn't shown any mercy. I had _killed _the wolves. I had practically ripped them to shreds. My claws had blood all over them. I looked over at their corpses which were silent. I felt like a monster. I then remembered why I had killed them.

I looked at Po feeling horrified. His arm was gone and in its place was a pool of blood. He started to hesitate and I could tell he was trying to get up. I knew if he did that he would lose more blood, which could be fatal. I decided that the only way to help him was to go back to the Jade Palace and get the others.

"Po! Stay still! I'll go get help!" I said. Po looked at me with a shocked expression on his face. Either he was in shock from his arm being gone or I was showing emotion. I had no time to think about this so I bolted into the trees leading back home leaving Po with the shocked expression still on his face.

I don't think I've ever ran as fast as I did then. I could tell I was scared. If there was anything in my way, I didn't jump or duck. I just ran through it. I never stopped to take a breath, I just kept running. Sometimes I got cut by branches or something but I didn't even notice.

I was so scared I didn't know if it took me two minutes or an hour to get back. I just knew when I got back everyone including Shifu, was just sitting there with worried looks on their faces. I guess I looked pretty scared too because when they saw me the looks on their faces grew from worried to petrified. Although, they may have just been wondering where Po was.

I stopped right in front of them and nearly passed out. I kept breathing really hard but when I tried to talk, nothing but wheezes came out. Everyone sprinted over to me and tried to help me breathe. After I could finally start talking again, I immediately sprang back up with my heart set on my mission.

"Po's hurt!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me with scared expressions.

Shifu finally spoke up. "How badly? Why did you leave him?"

"I had no choice! Hurry! He's losing a lot of blood!" I screamed.

Shifu immediately started giving orders. "Monkey! Go get the hospital!" Crane, go get the first aid kit and Tigress, show us where he is!" Monkey immediately started sprinting toward the village and Crane flew inside.

I wasted no time and immediately took off back the way I came. I made sure I didn't go too fast so I wouldn't lose the others. They of course were close behind.

We sprinted all the way there which turns out it only took about three minutes. We finally arrived at the place where the wolves had nearly killed me. I looked at Po. There was more blood now. The others were scared out of their wits, but we immediately got to work on Po who was now out cold.

"Tigress, is he still breathing? Can you feel his heart rate?" Shifu asked me. I immediately grabbed his other hand and checked for a pulse. Thankfully, there was one but it was slow. There was an elephant ear plant nearby so we took some of the leaves and wrapped them around Po's wound to keep the blood flow down.

Crane showed up at that very moment with the first aid kit and Monkey showed up as well with the paramedics. They had the same expressions that the others had had when they first saw Po but they immediately got to work. They brought out a stretcher and we all helped lift Po onto it. One of the paramedics took a coat and tied it around Po's wound. It would hold up better than the leaves.

When Po was securely on the stretcher, we immediately rushed to the hospital. We all helped push the stretcher all the way back to the Jade Palace, carry it down the giant staircase and rush it through the village. It felt like hours before we finally reached the hospital but it was only five minutes.

We burst through the giant doors and continued sprinting down the hallway. Almost everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us with frantic expressions. However we didn't stop.

We finally arrived at the emergency room and the paramedics pushed the stretcher that continued to carry Po inside. We tried to go inside too but we were stopped by a doctor.

"We need to operate quickly and we can't have anyone in the room." he said.

I couldn't stand not asking the next question so it just popped out of my mouth. "Is he going to live?" I asked.

"We can't make any promises. He's losing a lot of blood." said the doctor with a sad tone of voice. We all stood in silence as the doctor rushed into the room to help. After we snapped out of our trances we all looked at each other in silence and knew we were all thinking the same thing.

What would we do without Po?

We then saw someone rushing toward us with a frantic look in his eyes. It was Mr. Ping.

"What's going on?" he shouted. I saw you all rush by my noodle shop and I knew something was wrong!" He then looked at all of us individually and shouted in a frantic voice, "Where's Po?"

The six of us stood in silence for a minute trying to figure out how to break the news to Mr. Ping that his son might die. Finally Shifu spoke up. "He lost his arm in a battle. We're not sure if he'll make it. We're so sorry." he said with a sad tone of voice. Mr. Ping had a scared expression on his face and tears were running down his face as well. I couldn't take it anymore.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" I screamed and I ran outside with tears streaming down my face.

Yep. Another cliffhanger!

To be continued


	3. Tigress Loses it

**Hola! Aloha! Bonjour! Whatever!**

**Out of all the stories I'm writing, I think I'm doing the best on this one by far! BTW if anyone wants to make a deviantART picture for this story or any of my stories, I'd be very happy and I'd make it my profile picture! Just a request! **

**I… Have… AWESOME FANS!**

**Review Replies:**

**poxtigress: Is that good or bad? **

**Poette O'Deal: Thank you again!**

**Randomskit: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! You should really see the movie! It was really inspiring!**

**LexisTexas: Good idea! The only problem is pandaman67 is doing a fanfic with that song and I don't want to steal it from him. You should read it! Thanks for the idea! **

**This next review came for chapter one:**

**M.J. Pacifist: I know right?**

**Well that covers it!**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda but I wish I did!**

**Let's get to the story!**

**-Viper's POV-**

Tigress was looking like she was about to explode. Next thing you know, she screamed "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" and sprinted outside with a river of tears rushing out of her eyes leaving all of us dumbstruck. I had never seen Tigress show that much emotion.

"What does she mean it's all her fault?" I asked. The guys shrugged. I knew for a fact Tigress wouldn't have cut Po's arm off so how could it be her fault?

There was silence for a few minutes and finally I couldn't take it. I slithered outside as quickly as I could.

I burst through the hospital doors and looked around for Tigress. I couldn't find her. I thought to myself, _Where would she go if she was upset? _I came to the conclusion that the only place she would be is the Peach Tree of Heavenly wisdom.

I quickly slithered up the steps to the Jade Palace. I had never realized how many steps there were until now. No wonder Po was always exhausted when he got to the top. I stopped every now and again to take deep breaths but I kept going.

Finally I reached the top feeling like I was about to pass out. But I had a mission and I was going to finish it. I slowly slithered toward the Peach Tree and on the way I heard something like Tigress punching the tree. Not her average punching. More like enraged punching and occasionally there was a scream of anger and distress.

I slithered up the hill just enough to see Tigress but not have her be able to see me. She was a mess. She was punching the tree so hard, her knuckles were bleeding, although it could have been from fighting the wolves. Tears were streaming down her face and she had a look on her face that made her look like she had just lost her entire family in a war. I couldn't bear to watch this.

I quickly slithered up to her. "Tigress, calm down!" I shouted. She jumped at the sight of me meaning she hadn't known I was here. Tigress started breathing like she did when she had just come out of the woods to tell us that Po had lost his arm. She fell onto her knees and covered her face.

"Tigress, how is it your fault?" I asked not able to hold in the question any longer.

Tigress pounded the ground with her fist. "If.. If I had j- just seen those stupid wolves coming… Po wouldn't have needed to rescue me! N-now because of that…. he… he may be dead!" she managed to get out and covered her face once again.

My heart sank. I put my tail on Tigress' shoulder. "Tigress. Look at me." I said. Tigress lifted her head out of her hands. "It's not your fault. Po wanted to protect you and believe me when I say, you're not the only one who's scared right now. Po's a part of our family. He's one of us. We had never had as much fun without him as we do now. If he dies… none of know what we're going to do." I said and I started to get teary eyed.

Tigress sighed. There was a long silence after that. Finally Tigress spoke up. "Viper, can you keep a secret?" she asked. I nodded. Tigress sighed once again. "I know we'll all miss him if he dies…. but I think I'll miss him the most."

I was confused. "Why?" I asked.

There was another long silence and I admit, this one was a little creepy. Before it could get awkward however, Tigress finally spoke up.

"I don't think of him as a friend, or even a best friend….. I… love him." she said.

I smiled. "No… Really?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

Tigress gave me a confused look. "How"- I quickly interrupted her.

"You've never hugged someone in your life except for him. You took a giant ball of fire for him and nearly died and when he hugged you after he defeated Shen, while the rest of us tackled him to the ground, you stood there with an expression on your face like you had been told you had just won a trillion dollars." I said.

Tigress wiped her eyes and smiled. "I just wish I knew how he felt about me."

I gave her a look that meant _you can't be serious. _**(A.N. If I could say one thing to Tigress right now it would be, "Tigress! Connect the dots!") **"I'm pretty sure he feels the same way. I can think of three times right off the bat that were definite signs." I said.

"Ok. Try it." Tigress said.

I smiled again. "Number one, when he first came here, that time Master Shifu had you demonstrate that Kung Fu move with those discs, he had this look on his face like he was drooling over a brownie. Number two, he hugged you too when he defeated Shen and number three, he just saved your life not an hour ago knowing he could die." I said.

"Ok." Tigress said. "But keep this a secret."

"I won't tell anyone. That's your job." I said

Before Tigress had time to respond, the guys sprinted up the hill with smiles on their faces. We looked at them in anticipation.

"Po's going to live!" they all shouted at the same time.

I smiled and looked at Tigress. She simply smiled but the look in her eyes meant she was cheering on the inside.

Once again, another cliffhanger!

To be continued


	4. Tigress confesses

**YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME!**

**Thank you all of you for your kind words! You guys are the best fans ever!**

**Review Replies:**

**crazy jaky: Thank you! Yes Tigress it's pretty obvious (she kicks me down the Jade Palace stairs) Ok I'm sorry!**

**HellokittyEmolove: I love suspense too! Well… when I'm writing it that is. Thanks!**

**Randomskit: Thanks!**

**LexisTexas: Thanks for your understanding! Firework IS doing great!**

*****_**Make note everyone to read pandaman67's stories! They rock!***_

**Poette O'Deal: I will!**

**pandaman67: Thanks I will!**

**Delfim the Black kitsune: Thanks but I'm a girl.**

**This one is from the second chapter:**

**pandaman67: I know right? Thanks!**

**You guys are AWESOME! (Po)**

**Now let's get to the story!**

**-Tigress' POV-**

Hearing Po was going to live was music to my ears. I simply smiled but Viper looked at me like she knew what I was thinking. We all had smiles on our faces and we all began to walk back to the hospital. Since Viper and I were walking behind everyone, she looked at me and winked. I smiled.

We walked slowly to savor the feeling of relief we all were experiencing. We had never felt this much relief in our lives. Before we knew it, we had reached the front doors of the hospital.

We walked in through the doors trying as hard as we could to wipe the smiles off of our faces. It wasn't working. We arrived at Po's room and looked at the doctor who was a bunny in anticipation.

"Is he awake?" Crane asked.

"Yes but we can only have one person in there at a time because we can't put too much stress on him." the doctor replied. "He's requested to see Tigress."

Everyone looked at me. I slowly stood up and walked towards the door. I looked at Viper who winked back at me. I took a deep breath preparing myself for how Po looked and pushed the door open.

I looked around the room and saw Po lying in the bed. His shoulder was wrapped in bandages and there was a little bit of blood on them but not as much as earlier. His left arm was still completely gone, he looked kind of woozy and his eyes were half closed. He still smiled at me when he saw me though.

"Hey, Tigress. Are you okay?" he asked. That was Po for you. Always thinking of others before himself.

As I sat down in a chair by his bedside, I gave him a weird look. "Your arm is gone and you're asking _me _if _I'm _okay?" I asked.

Still smiling at me he asked, "Have you looked at yourself lately?"

I looked down at myself. My hands still had dried blood on them and were cut all over. My legs and arms had gashes and scars all over them from sprinting through the woods and the battle with the wolves. I continued to stare at myself because I didn't even notice due to everything that had been happening.

I finally looked at Po again who was still smiling at me. "I don't remember much of what happened when I lost my arm. It's all just a blur from the second I jumped into the circle of wolves.

I smiled at him. "You don't really want to know everything." I said. Po shook his head and winced. My smile disappeared. "You might want to stay still." I said.

I looked at Po once again. I felt something on my cheek and when I looked at Po he had another surprised look on his face.

"Tigress, why are you crying?" he asked.

I put my hand on my cheek and realized what I felt was a tear. I suddenly began to cry all over again. The surprised expression stayed glued to Po's face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was scared to death Po!" I said. "Do you know what it's like to see the one you love nearly die?" I said.

Po's eyes grew wide. "Tigress… did you really just say what I think you said?" he asked.

Wait… did I just say I loved him? I wiped the tears out of my eyes. "Yes... I think I did. I love you, Po." I said. I then told him the whole story of how I had sprinted out of the hospital, how I had punched the Peach tree, how I had confessed to Viper, everything.

Po still remained shocked. There was a long silence. Finally Po spoke up. "Tigress, I"-

He was then interrupted by the same doctor from earlier. "Tigress, your friends want to see him too." he said. "Come on out."

I slowly stood up and took one last look at Po. "It can wait." he said.

I smiled again and slowly walked out of the room.

Sorry for the short chapter

To be continued


	5. I'll wait for you

**Thank you all for reviewing my stories! You people rock!**

**McDeath: I will! I will!**

**LexisTexas: Even I'M still trying to figure that out! But like Master Oogway says, nothing is impossible.**

**Randomskit: If you figure out let me know! I won't tell how Po will fight, partly because **_**I **_**don't even know. Hope you like Soul Surfer!**

**Bluetaylor7: Hey! Yeah I remember that!**

***Blank*: I WILL!**

**FFcrazy15: Glad I do!**

**pandaman67: Thanks! I have writer's block a bit but I'll do my best! You're right that would be time for comedy!**

**Theihe: Thank you! I'm doing what I can!**

**Delfim the Black kitsune: It's okay and Thanks!**

**Thank you all for your reviews. **

**PLEASE READ THE NOTE BELOW!**

**Have you heard of the new TV series for Kung Fu Panda? Well Jack Black is the best part of Kung Fu Panda right? Well guess what? IN THE TV SERIES HE WASN'T CAST AS PO! NOT ONLY THAT, ANGELINA JOLIE, JACKIE CHAN, SETH ROGAN, DUSTIN HOFFMAN AND DAVID CROSS WEREN'T CAST EITHER! THAT REALLY SUCKS! IF THEY START DOING THAT IN THE MOVIES THAT WILL BE A BUNCH OF (Censored for 58 seconds.)**

**Sorry. I'm just angry. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys are too. Let's get to the story!**

**-Po's POV-**

I couldn't believe my ears. Tigress loved me? Of all people in the world, Master Tigress loved ME? I would have given anything to have Tigress stay longer, but I chickened out and told her that my opinion could wait. When she left this huge goofy smile forced its way on my face.

The door suddenly opened and Viper came in the room. I was happy to see the one who called me brother and truly meant it.

She smiled at me a slithered onto a chair. Before I could say anything she asked, "Did Tigress confess?"

I was surprised. "She left five seconds ago. How did you know?" I asked.

She giggled and said, "You have a weird grin on your face." she said and pointed at me with her tail. I carefully felt my face and sure enough the goofy grin was still there. I chuckled.

"What did you say to her?" Viper asked. I frowned and when Viper saw that she frowned too. I knew what she expected and I'm glad that wasn't the case. "The doctor came in before I could tell her. I told her what I had to say could wait and if it wasn't so painful to even LIFT my other arm right now I would slap myself in the face. Why didn't I just tell her I loved her too?" I said in an irritated tone. I could hear several fast beeps on the heart rate monitor, I started to feel woozy and my arm hurt again.

A doctor immediately sprinted into the room. "Po you need to calm down or you'll start to bleed again!" he said. Everyone else had rushed into the room too and they all ran over to my bedside. "Take deep breaths, Po." the doctor said.

As I began to take deep breaths I looked at everyone else. The doctor was unwrapping the bandages around what was left of my arm to check my wound, Viper looked at me with a look that meant _I'm sorry I asked_ and the others had scared expressions. I began to feel even woozier and I looked at the doctor again.

"Po, your wound has opened up again. Not nearly as much but it indeed has a bit." he said. "You need to stay still. I'm going to give you a sedative so we can sew it back up." I knew since I was fatter than most people I had to stay still considering the stitches weren't as strong on me.

I then felt a slight prick and I was starting to feel sleepy so I knew that doctor had given me the sedative. I realized I was about to fall asleep so as quick as I could I looked at Tigress. She realized I was looking at her and she looked at me and smiled. She took my hand.

"It'll be okay Po." she said. "We'll all be waiting for you."

I did the best I could to smile. I as quickly as I could said what I had wanted to say for a while.

"Tigress… I- I ….. love you too…" I said the best I could. The last thing I remember seeing was everyone except Viper's shocked expressions and Tigress' smile growing bigger. I then blacked out.

**-Tigress' POV-**

I guess Viper was right. Po did love me. I then realized that everyone was staring at me. Viper had a smile on her face, Crane, Mantis and Monkey were covering their mouths and trying not to burst out in laughter and Mr. Ping and Master Shifu both gave me a surprised look but the look in their eyes meant they had known the whole time.

"Tigress, can I speak with you?" Shifu asked.

Monkey, Crane and Mantis stopped laughing and looked dead serious. Viper did the same, minus the laughing and Mr. Ping had the same expression he still had earlier. I nodded at Shifu and he led me into the hallway. I closed the door with shaky hands. I hid them behind my back and looked at my Master straight in the eye. He was smiling at me.

"I knew you loved him the second you came back from the forest. I've also known he loves you for quite some time. If want to have a relationship with him, its fine with me." he said. I smiled at him. The look in his eyes meant he knew I was happy. I walked back into the room with a smile still on my face and when everyone looked at me, I knew they knew what had happened. I watched as Po was wheeled out of the room and I for once today knew everything would be alright.

"_I'll wait for you Po." _I thought to myself.

**1 ½ hours later-**

Soon enough Po was done getting stitched up again. After the doctors brought him back into the room it was almost midnight. Po was still asleep due to the sedative.

"Well, you all can go home now." the doctor said to us later. "He'll be groggy in the morning but you can still come back."

I looked at the doctor and said, "Can I stay here tonight sir?"

The doctor gave me a weird look but he shrugged and said, "I guess so if it's okay with your Master." I looked at Shifu and he nodded although he looked a little uncomfortable and I started to wonder if I was going to have to take a sworn oath that nothing would happen but then he replaced that look with a look that meant _I trust you Tigress_.

After saying goodnight to everyone I went back into the room and looked at Po. He looked so still and at peace. I looked down at myself again and decided I needed to clean myself off. I went into the bathroom and washed off the blood on my hands and legs. It took a while but I managed to get it off.

When I got back into the room Po was still asleep. I pulled up a chair next to Po's bed. I just looked at him for a while.

As I sat there I thought about how when I was little I promised myself that I would never fall in love and I would only be dependent on myself. I had heard that almost always, relationships result in breakups and heartbreaks which was one of the reasons I became hardcore, but only about a year had passed since I had met Po and guess what happened?

Finally I stood up and gently kissed his forehead. I then sat back down.

"Keep your head up Po. Everything will be fine. When you wake up, I'll be here waiting." I said. I lay back in the chair and fell asleep with a smile on my face. For once today I felt slightly at peace.

To be continued


	6. Romeo and Juliet

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I was waiting until I got some more but I knew you guys were waiting and I had some ideas for this chapter so I'm doing it! Here are the review replies-**

**pandaman67: Thanks! BTW when are you going to update Firework?**

**Randomskit: Thanks and sorry. I have to admit the last chapter was my favorite. Hey where did you find that information about Chuck Norris and the REAL cast?**

**crazy jaky: Thanks! I did too, and I wrote the thing!**

**LexisTexas: Thanks! I will!**

**Bugs Bunny: That's all folks!**

**Me: Not quite! If you're looking for some Kung Fu Panda music videos on YouTube, here's some of my favorites:**

**Could it Be? (Po and Tigress)**

**Love will find a way (Also Po and Tigress)**

**I gotta go my own way (Same)**

**and my personal favorite….**

**FIREWORK! (Type in 'Po' before that)**

**Me: Okay Bugs!**

**Bugs Bunny: That's all folks!**

**Here's the chapter!**

**-Po's POV-**

I don't know what time it was when I woke up, but I do know that when I looked outside the sun was still down. Then when I looked to my left, there was Tigress asleep in a chair and the blood on her arms, legs and hands was gone. I smiled. I remembered telling her I loved her. Extremely carefully, I took her hand.

I guess either I wasn't as gentle as I thought or she was a light sleeper because slowly, she opened her eyes. I stopped smiling and slowly began to draw my hand away but she wouldn't let go. I looked at her face and she smiled. I did too.

"Morning Po. I think." she said softly while rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

"I don't think its morning yet." I said and I was surprised at how groggy I sounded. Tigress looked outside to find that the sun was still down.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They're at home. Master Shifu said I could stay with you." she replied. There was a dead silence for a few minutes. Suddenly I thought of something that I couldn't believe I hadn't earlier.

"Tigress, how will I be the Dragon Warrior with just one arm?" I asked. When I thought about it, I realized how much harder it was going to be with one arm gone. I was probably going to have to train again with Shifu but it would be ten times harder. When I looked at Tigress, I knew the look on her face meant she hadn't thought of that and she had no idea. I was doing my best not to stress out again so instead I took a huge deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

Finally Tigress took a deep breath and said, "Po… I don't know how you'll fight with one arm, but I do know that you will and until you learn, I'll help you as much as I can. I love you and I'll always have your back."

I smiled feeling better inside and I knew that Tigress meant every word she had just said. I was about to respond when she sighed and sat down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's happened twice Po. I thought you were dead twice. Those times really put a hole in my heart. It hurt." she said and a single tear rolled down her cheek. I put my hand on her cheek to wipe it off. Suddenly, she burst into tears and I quickly pulled her as close to me as I could and she returned this by hugging me. It was hard to hug someone while in a hospital bed.

"Tigress, look at me." I said. She slowly lifted her face out of my chest. I put my hand on her cheek again to wipe the tears off. "I promise, with all my heart, I will _never_ leave you. I love you and if I truly die, I'll stay in your heart forever and I'll fight to stay alive as long as I can. That's a promise I'll never break." I said. Tigress smiled.

As carefully as she could she pulled me into a kiss. I immediately kissed back. For that moment, none of my worries existed. It was just me and Tigress. Finally, she pulled away still smiling. She sat back down in her chair while still holding my hand. She laid back and looked at me. I smiled.

"Goodnight, my Juliet." I said.

"Goodnight, my Romeo." she replied and closed her eyes. I closed mine as well feeling like the luckiest guy in the world, minus losing my arm.

**-No one's POV-**

Tigress and Po fell asleep with smiles on their faces but outside, someone was watching the two with an evil look in his eyes.

"Just you wait Tigress." he said with an evil smile on his face. "I'm coming for you."

Sorry for the short chapter

To be Continued


	7. Complications

**I'm sorry it took me so long! I had writer's block and a lot to do. **

**Review replies:**

**LexisTexas: Glad you're excited! I will**

**RidingtheRoughwaters: Thanks but I'm not telling who the villain is. Btw thanks for using my idea on your story Sibling Rivalry! Update it soon! Fingers crossed for Po and Tigress!**

*****_**Everyone, make sure to read Sibling Rivalry! It's an awesome story!***_

**Dark Shade 75: Thanks! I haven't watched Looney Tunes in a long time so sorry if I'm wrong.**

**Randomskit: That's one of my favorite lines too! Yeah I recall seeing Lucy Liu and James Hong in the cast list. Thanks for the info and compliments!**

**pandaman67: "Dun Dun Duuun!" is right! Thanks and I can't wait to read more of Firework! Plus, I was so happy to read your dedication on your story All I Want for Christmas. I wasn't having a very good day but then I read what you said and ironically it was cloudy that day but the sun came out when I read that! Thanks!**

**poxtigress: I'll read it when I get the chance! **

**One quick note! I'm going to start recommending stories each time I update! Here's some now!**

**Sibling Rivalry by RidingtheRoughwaters (but I already recommended that.)**

**Tigress' Destiny Scroll by pandaman67**

**JEALOUSY by Kungfupandafantic**

**Without further ado, the story!**

It was a slow week for recovery for Po but Tigress visited him every chance she got and stayed as long as she could and the others visited as often as they could as well (Tigress was a little more privileged by Master Shifu due to the fact that Po was now her boyfriend.) Mr. Ping visited him every day and Po was sent get well packages by his fans. There was hardly a single second where he was alone.

Finally, after what felt like forever, one day Po and Tigress were talking in Po's room, keeping up to date on everything and enjoying some almond cookies from one of the get well packages, when the doctor, the other four warriors and Master Shifu came in, all with smiles on their faces.

"What's with the smiles?" Po asked.

"Tigress," the doctor began, "Do you want to break the news?" Po looked at Tigress and realized she was smiling too.

"You ready to go home, Po?" she asked. Po smiled and sat up. "I was born ready." he replied.

When Po walked proudly out of his hospital room everyone in the hallway clapped for the living warrior. Po smiled feeling warm inside. The walk outside felt more like a walk down a red carpet and when they got outside, Po felt that even the sun had welcomed him back with its warmth. The doctor left them and they all walked back to the Jade Palace. After the long walk up the stairs, (Po needed to start practicing again) it was nearly dinner time. The others volunteered to cook that night or they could all go to Mr. Ping's, but Po insisted he would do it.

While the five went to finish their training, Po walked into the familiar kitchen with a smile on his face once again. He opened the cabinet which contained the pot he used every time he boiled the noodles. He grabbed the pot but when he pulled it out he discovered how much harder it was to lift it with just one hand not to mention the fact that the cabinet was above his head. He very carefully tried to remove the pot from its space but it slipped, landed right on his head and completely covered his face.

"Well this is just great." Po said to himself. He could hear his voice echo in the pot and laughed.

After managing to get the pot off of his head, put the pot in the sink and fill it with water, he just stared at it realizing how much harder it would be to lift the pot now that it was full of water. After thinking about it he emptied the pot of all the water and carefully brought it over to the stove. He instead decided to fill it little by little by dumping cups of water in one at a time. It was a slower process but it worked out better than the alternative.

Satisfied that he was already working around his one arm situation, he got the noodles and put them in the pot. While the noodles began to boil, Po got out the vegetables, the knife and the cutting board (once again one at a time) and then realized as he was about to start cutting the first vegetable that it would be even harder to cut them then it would be to carry the pot, even with water in it. He tried to just do it the regular way, but when he did the vegetable managed to slide out from under the knife. He kept trying, but no matter how much he focused, he couldn't get the vegetable to stay in one place. Finally it rolled off the counter and onto the floor.

Po grabbed it and put it back on the counter feeling slightly frustrated. Suddenly he smelled something burning and realized the noodles were being overcooked. He quickly turned off the stove and tried to move it but once he did, the pot fell over and hot water and noodles spilled all over the floor. Po grabbed a rag to clean up the mess but when he turned around and walked back over to where he started, he slipped in the water and landed face first in the pile of noodles.

"Po what happened?" he heard Tigress ask. Po lifted his face out of the noodles and realized that everyone had come in to find out what all the banging was about.

"Let's just say, cooking isn't as easy as it used to be." he replied and sat up wiping the noodles off of his face. The five and Shifu helped him clean up the kitchen and after Po cleaned himself up they all went to Mr. Ping's noodle shop for dinner instead.

While they were waiting for their noodles a little later, Po was pretty upset. He had no clue if he was ever going to be able to cook again and if he couldn't even cook, how would he still be the Dragon Warrior? Po then felt someone else take his hand. He looked over to see Tigress and recalled about a week ago when she had told him she would always have his back. Tigress may have been hardcore but she kept her promises. Po smiled at her and about that time their noodles arrived. He ate his noodles knowing somehow he would make it work.

To be continued


	8. A Message and a Necklace

**I'M BACK (AGAIN!)**

**Review Replies:**

**pandaman67: Thanks and no problem! Tigress' Destiny Scroll was my favorite story out of all your stories and I hope you update Lucas's Destiny Scroll soon! Yes, ironically that truly did happen and the first thought that came to my mind when I saw the sun come out was: **_**That was creepy, but awesome!**_** BTW can you review my new songfic 'It Will Rain?'**

**faithemily10: Thanks! (Creepy French Voice:) NO ONE must know the secrets to come!**

**LexisTexas: Thanks for the idea! I'll see what I can do!**

**The Speedy Hero: I will!**

**Blak- Ninja: Ok! I will! Thanks!**

**The 5****th**** Dragon Guardian: Yep!**

**anon 4: LOL! He'll get the hang of it!**

**Scarecrow: I'm glad you like my work! I've never heard that but I'll look it up!**

**Sergeant Daniel: Thanks! I will!**

**Story Recommendations:**

**Spin the Bottle by crazy jaky**

**Saving a Life by KungFuPandaFanatic**

**Kung Fu Panda 3: Political Alliances by Shadowwolfboy**

**On with the story!**

**-Tigress' POV-**

Po was definitely going to have some difficulty learning how to do things again. It would be like teaching a new born baby Kung Fu. When he had tried to cook it ended up with him on the kitchen floor with noodles everywhere. While we ate at Mr. Ping's, I held Po's hand to comfort him. As always I felt the spark I always felt with him. **(A.N. I know I never mentioned the spark part but I didn't think of it till now.)**

After we finished our noodles we began to walk home. It was a long walk due to the fact that Po needed to start working on climbing the stairs again, but we managed. After we dragged Po up the last few stairs, it was dark and the stars were coming out so Shifu let us turn in for the night. We all began walking back when I realized that Po wasn't following us. He was just standing there looking at what was left of his arm. I swore I saw a tear roll down his cheek. I walked up to him and put my hand out the way I did on the boat to Gongmen City.

Po looked up at me and gave me a weird look. "If you want to start training to get used to your situation, what would be a better time than right now?" I asked. Po smiled and punched my hand. This time I went easy on him and didn't flip him in the air. He continued to punch and kick my hand until he was fatigued (which didn't take too long.) He sat down and said, "Thanks, but it'll take more than that to train me."

I sat down next to him. "That may be true, but I know you can do it. You're a real warrior and a real warrior never quits." I said.

Po smiled and for a while, we both just watched the stars. After what felt like forever we both decided it was time to go inside. When we got inside and went into the hallway, we said goodnight and walked into our own rooms. I closed the door, but when I turned back around to face my bed I saw something that I would never forget.

There in front of me stood the ghost of Master Oogway.

"_Good evening Master Tigress."_ he said.

For a moment, I was too surprised to speak, but eventually I found my voice. "Is this a dream? Am I asleep outside?" I asked

"_It is not a dream, my student. I have come to speak to you and the Dragon Warrior." _ he replied.

"I'll go get him." I said and half walked, half ran out of my room. I opened Po's door just a crack to see if he was asleep. Sure enough, he was. I walked over to his bedside.

"Po wake up." I whispered and gently shook him. After a few seconds, Po slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey Tigress." He said rubbing his eyes and sitting up. "What's up? Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly. You may want to come see this." I said. Po slowly stood up and followed me to my room. He saw Master Oogway and his eyes grew wide.

"_Good evening Dragon Warrior." _ said Master Oogway.

"Am I dreaming?" Po asked.

"I asked the exact same question and no." I said before Oogway could say anything.

"_I have come with a message for the two of you." _ Oogway said before Po could reply. _"But first I must ask you a question. I know you two are together but do you two truly believe your love is real?"_

I could feel myself blushing. I looked at Po and realized that he was blushing too but he spoke up. "I know for a fact that I do." he said. I smiled. "Me too." I said. Suddenly, a question came to my mind and my smile disappeared. "Wait why are you asking?"

"_I am asking this because it will soon be put to the test. I also have a gift for you, Tigress." _Oogway said towards me. Before I could ask the question that was confusing me, Oogway pulled out a necklace with a heart shaped emerald for a pendant. It was the exact color of Po's eyes and the pendant was rather large for a regular one but still small enough to fit in the palm of my paw. Po took the necklace and put it around my neck.

"_Just remember this poem Tigress,_

"_**True love is an affair of the heart,**_

_**With it, you'll never be apart**_

_**Another chance will be given you'll see**_

_**When the love is returned onto thee**__"_

**(A.N. I put the poem in bold since everything Oogway says is already in italics.)**

_Keep this necklace with you at all times. You'll need it soon enough."_

By now I had no clue what was happening. I had no clue what Oogway meant and what the heck I would need the necklace for. I was about to ask when Oogway spoke up once again.

"_I'm afraid that's all the time I have for you two. I know you may have many questions but they will be answered soon enough."_

Before I could ask the questions that I really wanted to know the answers to, Oogway began to fade away. "Wait! Master! What's going on?" Po asked but Oogway was already gone. I looked at Po and he shrugged back at me.

"We should probably get to bed. We can figure all this out in the morning." I said. Po smiled and embraced me. I always loved when he hugged me. In his arms was the only place I ever truly felt warm and safe. He then pulled me into a kiss which I quickly returned. I don't think I ever felt as safe as I did at that moment.

That would be last moment I ever truly felt safe for a while.

We eventually reluctantly pulled apart. After saying goodnight Po walked back to his room. I sighed happily. I had the best boyfriend in the world. Suddenly I heard a small creak. I quickly turned around to find… I didn't get time to figure it out because I soon felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and I blacked out.

**To be continued**


	9. Bingwen

**Thanks once again for reviews!**

**Review Replies:**

**LexisTexas: Thanks, but I'm not telling any secrets! You'll figure out in this chapter! Plus I read your review on my songfic You Belong with Me and you can use the song but please try not to copy my story, except for the song!**

**FFcrazy15: Like I said to LexisTexas, you'll figure out in this chapter!**

**pandaman67: I'm afraid you won't learn what the necklace is for until later. Sorry. BTW I read Cliché and it was AWESOME! BTW again, can you review my songfic 'You Belong with Me?'**

**HellokittyEmolove: Thank you! I will calm down Lol!**

**faithemily10: Ok calm down! If you jump at your computer screen you'll hurt your head! Lol! You'll actually figure out who the mystery person is in this chapter! I'm glad you're a fan!**

**RidingtheRoughWaters: I will! update Sibling Rivalry!**

**The 5****th**** Dragon Guardian: I reply to everyone! I'll try to do the best I can!**

**Scarecrow: I actually don't know Lizzy the Panda but that's a good idea! Maybe **_**you**_** can write it! Plus, I saw your recommendation for me. It sounds good! I'll see what I can do!**

**Story Recommendations**

**The Power of Love by HellokittyEmolove**

**Cliché by pandaman67**

**The Last Farewell Ride by Soul of a Lion**

**On with the story!**

**-Po's POV-**

I was so happy to be home I even got up on time with everyone else. When we greeted Shifu, he seemed pretty surprised that I actually woke up on time, let alone woke up without any help. After he recovered from internal shock and congratulated me for managing to get up on my own we all realized something pretty strange. Tigress hadn't come out yet. I assumed she was still pretty tired since it was pretty late when we talked to Oogway (we hadn't told anyone yet) but it still seemed weird.

"Where's Tigress? She never sleeps in." Shifu asked. Before I could say anything, Shifu walked into Tigress' room.

She wasn't there.

We would have gone to look for her but before we could, I discovered a note on her bed. I picked it up and with the others waiting in anticipation, I read the note aloud.

_Dear Warriors,_

_By now, you may have realized that Master Tigress is gone. If you're going to jump to conclusions that she has been kidnapped, you've got the right idea. I have taken her. Don't worry though, you'll see her again, she'll be coming back to the Valley of Peace soon… AS PART OF MY ARMY!_

_Hate,_

_Bingwen_

I froze after I read the note as if I had been trapped in an iceberg. How had Tigress been captured and how would she become part of a bad guy's army? She would _NEVER _join him! Suddenly I heard the others speak up.

"Bingwen is back?" asked Crane in a scared tone.

"Shifu! Remember what happened last time? He's probably stronger now! Tigress is in horrible danger!" said Viper also in a scared tone. By now I was pretty scared for Tigress but I still had no clue who Bingwen was!

"Who's Bingwen and what happened to Tigress?" I practically screamed.

Shifu looked at me and sighed. By the look on his face, I could tell he was as scared as I was. "Bingwen is a villain, who is not only extremely skilled in Kung Fu, but also has the power to hypnotize someone's mind and make them his slave… which means, no matter how much Tigress loves you, Po… she will try to kill you and the rest of us." he said. Now I understood how Bingwen would get Tigress to join him.

"But I can't hurt Tigress and if I try to defeat Bingwen, won't he be able to control my mind too?" I asked in a tone that meant I was freaking out. Suddenly, I remembered something even worse that only guaranteed I would freak out even more. "What about the fact that I only have one arm?"

"Po calm down!" Shifu said, but I could tell he was also trying to calm himself down. "Listen to me, there is only one way to make sure that Bingwen won't control your mind. He tries to persuade you to listen to him. He may even get you to believe, if you join him, he will let Tigress go, but he won't. You can't listen to him when he tries to persuade you. You have to concentrate on something else or else he'll put you under his spell and you will be his slave."

"But what about Tigress?" I asked still pretty scared.

"You have to convince her of who she truly is. But be careful, she will try to persuade you as well."

I was still worried. I knew exactly what to concentrate on, reciting my dad's recipes, but I looked at what was left of my arm and felt any confidence I had drain away. Shifu must have read my mind.

"Po, whether you have both arms or not, you're still the Dragon Warrior and we all still believe in you. We know you won't give up." Shifu said. He didn't sound stern like he usually did. He sounded calm and I knew then, he truly did believe in me.

Viper then spoke up. "Po, Tigress may be under a spell, but I know deep down, she still believes in you." she said.

"You've got all of us too Po, we'll help you as much as we can." Monkey said.

"You're a real warrior, and a real warrior never quits." said Crane.

"You defeated Tai Lung and Shen. You can do this too." Mantis said and they all smiled at me, although they were all scared for Tigress' sake. I tried my best to smile too.

"Thanks guys." I said. I still didn't feel entirely better but I knew I had to save Tigress. I had to convince her, spell or not, that I still loved her with all my heart. "Let's go." I said.

We all ran outside and stopped for a moment at the stairs. "You guys ready?" I asked.

By the looks on their faces I knew that none of them were ready but they nodded. "We were born ready." Monkey said. I smiled knowing Monkey just stole one of my catch phrases. They all dashed down the steps. However I stayed at the top for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Hold on Tigress. We're coming." I said. I then smiled again, knowing I had to be ready and started down the stairs but eventually I ended up bouncing down the rest of the way again.

Sorry for the short chapter

To be continued


	10. Can I remain strong?

**I'M SO SORRY! I realized this took me a long time.**

**LexisTexas: Me too! Can't wait! **

**Mr. Romeo: Sorry. I'm not very good at writing long chapters.**

**Say Hey: Thanks and BTW I read what you wrote on your profile. WHY MUST YOU LEAVE?**

**Shinigamilover2: Sorry I've never reviewed your stories. I will once I get the chance. I don't know where your furniture is Lol.**

**Sky7dc: I've read your reviews and thanks for all the advice. I'll do my best. I'm glad you think I'm a good author.**

**I was hoping for some more reviews but I'll take what I can get!**

**Story recommendations:**

**Kung Fu Panda You're lost by Randomskit**

**Healing a Broken Heart by KungFuPandaFanatic**

**PARENTS also by KungFuPandaFanatic**

**Here's the story-**

**-Regular POV-**

Tigress opened her eyes slowly and looked all around. She couldn't see a thing in this pitch black room. At least, she thought she was in a room. She had no idea and her thoughts were slightly cloudy.

She then began to feel something wet and hard soaking and bending the fur on her back and realized she was leaning against a wall. She now knew she had to be in a room. As she continued to gain her senses back she felt something like tight bracelets around her wrists and ankles. She soon discovered that her feet weren't touching the ground. She could feel that she was standing and realized that she was hanging from cuffs on the wall.

Tigress began to struggle but the response to it was a sound of clanking metal and something was squeezing her chest slightly when she tried to move. She wasn't only cuffed to the wall; her chest was chained to it as well. After blinking a few times, she saw something. She might have been imagining but in the distance she could see two glowing red eyes hovering around. She heard footsteps and the red eyes were getting closer to her.

She then heard someone shout, "Who are you and what do you want from me?" and she realized it was the sound of her own voice. By now she could see the eyes perfectly and she heard deep and evil laughter. She stared into the glowing red orbs and fell into a flashback.

_-Flashback-_

_Tigress and the other four dashed down the enormous staircase and stopped in shock at the sight before them. There were fires emanating from some of the houses and shops and not just one person was at all this; there were hundreds of others. Tigress noticed that all of them had glowing red eyes but with no pupils. _

_She recognized many of the individuals as people who lived in the Valley of Peace and if she didn't know better, she would say they were all under a spell. Suddenly she noticed a rather large and muscular brown bear holding down one of the villagers who was a pig. He had a black silk robe that had a few crimson red blood stains on it and a scar over his left eye. He spoke a few words in a whisper into the pigs ear. The pig's eyes suddenly grew wide and turned a bright red with no pupils just like the other villagers._

_The bear let him go and looked at Tigress with a death glare as if to say _You're next. _His eyes seemed to stare into her soul. Tigress somehow knew she would never forget those eyes._

_-End of Flashback-_

They managed to defeat the bear and he ran away from the Valley, but it took a lot of work and almost all their strength. Now, Tigress was staring into those very eyes once again. The eyes of Bingwen.

"So we meet again, Tigress." she heard Bingwen say in a deep voice.

"What do you want with me?" she asked with a slight growl in her voice and clenching her fists.

He laughed as if he was her father, she was a child and she had just asked a question that every growing child would someday ask. "Well first I have to take you back to the day we met. You were quiet the fighter, probably the best out of the five and so much better than that fat lazy panda."

That was what caused Tigress to snap. "You leave Po out of this! He's the Dragon Warrior! He's the greatest warrior in all of China and is ten times better than you!" she practically screamed wanting to murderer Bingwen and began to struggle against the chains again ignoring the excruciating pain due to the chains pushing against her chest and trying to push her back towards the wall. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her nose and something warm came from her nostrils and trickled down from her nose and into her mouth. She realized Bingwen punched her in the face. Even being hardcore, she could still feel the pain.

"Anyway as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, you are a hardcore fighter and that's exactly what I need. I want you to join me and together we can dominate all of China!" Bingwen said.

Tigress could feel the hate growing stronger inside her. She spit some blood out of her mouth that had come from her nose in the direction she assumed Bingwen was standing and said in an even angrier tone than before, "I will _NEVER _join you, you son of a"- But that was as far as Tigress got before she was struck in the face once again by Bingwen's powerful fist. She could feel her nose bleed even more and her eye began to throb with pain which she assumed was now a black eye.

"Uh uh uh, that's no way to talk to your boyfriend." he said. Tigress began to shake with anger. She could hear the chains that kept her to the wall rattle and her fists grew tight. She began to growl.

"BOYFRIEND?" Tigress screamed.

"Oh did I forget to mention," Bingwen began in a snobbish tone. "I've decided you are actually worthy to be mine. Together we will be an unstoppable couple." he said also knowing that when Po got an eyeful of Tigress with him, he would be devastated.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I will_ NEVER_ be yours! I am Po's and I always will be! You'd better remember that!" Tigress screamed wanting to beat the life out of Bingwen.

She stole a glance down at her neck. Although she wasn't able to see it, she knew the necklace was with her and had to stay with her. The necklace reminded her that she needed to stay strong and gave her a small ray of hope. She knew Po would come for her, whether he had both his arms, only one arm or none at all.

She suddenly felt Bingwen seize her chin and could feel his breath on her face. She continued to growl knowing he was going to try and put her under his evil spell. Those ugly bright red orbs still stared into her yellow orange ones.

"Come on Tigress. I can give you everything you could ever want." Bingwen began. Tigress continued to growl trying her hardest to be strong.

"What can that panda give you? You know you want me instead. I'm more handsome than he is. I have better Kung Fu skills and the power to do anything. Don't you want _me _instead?" he asked.

The growling coming from Tigress suddenly stopped. Tigress blinked a few times and her eyes turned from yellow orange to a bright red with no pupils.

"I do… Master."

Bingwen smiled his most evil smile knowing he now had control of Tigress.

Uh oh

To be continued

P.S. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this is also somewhat inspired by the movie/book A Wrinkle in Time


	11. Tears, Travel and Confidence

**I'm sorry this took me so long! I had a very very very bad case of writer's block! It's weird, I've got the whole ending planned but not this! AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGH! Sorry. I had kind of a spaz attack.**

**LexisTexas: This is the only time I'm giving something away. I'm sorry to say that Tigress is NOT faking it. **

**Animation Universe 2005: I can't give anything other than what I said to LexisTexas2000 away but I don't think Po will like this either. Glad you're reading the story!**

**Pumpkin Kuro: Glad you like the story!**

**PeacockPrincess: I hope you read the rest and I'm glad you like the story!**

**Shinigamilover2: I've actually never heard of Donnie Darko, but I'll check it out. Glad you like the story!**

**PoXTigressXForever: I will and I'm glad you like it!**

**domdom: Glad you like it! I like to keep readers in suspense!**

**peachy author: Thanks for understanding. **

**StarFoxFan2618: Ok calm down LOL! I'm glad you like my story!**

**Solarsystemex: I hate seeing Tigress under control too, so it hurts me a little to write this down. Glad you like my story!**

**LittleMissPanda84: I did you last because I've got A LOT of replying to do just like you had a lot of reading to do! I'm glad you're in love with the story and to be honest, when I looked it over, I realized I want to strangle the doctor too! I WISH Bingwen was a crazy stalker that wanted cheese! That would be hilarious! Don't apologize, I laughed really hard! I agree, love DOES conquer all! I'm glad you like my story!**

**Lastly, story recommendations:**

**You Belong With Me by LexisTexas2000**

**The Tale of the Panda and Tiger by Ragemaster**

**Love is Awesome by KungFuPandaFanatic**

**On with the story! **

**-Po's POV-**

Monkey pulled out the map and looked it over with me looking at it over his shoulder since it was a scroll and I couldn't open it. We currently had just left the village and were walking up the same hill that the all the villagers went up when they were evacuating the valley from Tai Lung. Judging by the map, it would take about a day and a half- with rest- to reach Bingwen's hideout. However, I already knew it was going to feel like an eternity for me. I easily made it up the hill. Normally, it would've been hard for me to get up the hill, but I was too worried for Tigress' sake to be fatigued.

As we finished hiking up the hill, I looked out in front of me to see a magnificent view. The sun was rising behind the hills farther away, a river was shining below, down the hill was a variety of flowers, and this was all around a magnificent valley. It was beautiful. Note to self: If we make it back, take Tigress here for a picnic or something. This made me picture Tigress and I lying down on the hill in each other's embrace. I could almost hear her say 'I love you' and I saw us kiss. I smiled.

I guess I lost myself in thought because I soon heard Crane shout, "Po! Come on!"

I soon remembered our mission when I saw the other dashing down the hill. I shook my head to snap me out of my trance and raced down after them. As we ran through the valley, my mind kept going back to Tigress and I, but I fought it as hard as I could.

As we ran through the valley, I could eventually see our next obstacle. A beach appeared and near it, was a large lake. It was so wide I couldn't see the other side. All I could see was miles of water. Looking at it, I wished that it was as small as it was on the map. Looking at the shore on the other hand made me think of Tigress again. I could easily see us on the shore's edge walking hand in hand. I felt like crying, but I knew that now wasn't the time. Maybe later.

Monkey took another look at the map once we reached the shore's edge. I took a look at it too and apparently, we were at the Lake of the Thousand Dragons. Monkey looked at it a little longer than I did and eventually rolled it back up.

"Ok, there should be a shack with a few boats around here somewhere." he said. We all looked around for a moment and Mantis eventually spotted it about fifty feet away. We walked over to the old, wooden, rickety shack and as we got closer, we noticed there didn't seem to be anyone there. When we finally reached the shack and looked through the big window, we noticed a tail sticking out from under the counter. I noticed that it was shaking as if the person was terrified.

"Hello?" I asked. The tail froze and tucked back under the counter. "We need to rent a boat. It's for a rescue mission."

The person slowly scooted out from under the counter. It was a white, female bunny. She seemed to be holding her breath and when she saw us, she let it out. She slowly stood up, still shaking.

"Hello Dragon Warrior and Furious five… wait, where is Master Tigress?" she asked and I noticed she even sounded shaky.

"That's who we need to rescue. She was kidnapped." Viper replied.

"Wait, did you see a brown bear come by with a sack or someone draped over his shoulder?" Mantis asked.

"Someone did come by in the middle of the night. I didn't see who it was. He kept his hood up, but I did see a pair of glowing red eyes and he was carrying a sack. I am still a little shaky from his visit because he pushed me against the wall, put a sword to my neck and threatened to kill me if I didn't give him a boat. I caved in and instead of paying me, he took all the money I had." the bunny replied. I could see tears forming in her eyes but she wiped them away and tried to put a smile on her face. "For you guys don't worry. I can give you a boat." I could tell she had tried to sound cheerful, but I could still sense some sadness and fear in her.

She led us to the back dock where a few boats were waiting. We picked the biggest one in order to carry all of us. It bared a striking resemblance to the boat we took to Gongmen City. The boat also contained a supply of food and water. It wasn't much, but we didn't care. We could easily ration it out. The others got on the boat and I paid the bunny what we owed her. I had felt bad that she had been robbed of all her money so I put a little more than we owed her in the little sack of money without her noticing. After thanking her, we untied the boat from the dock and set off down the lake.

The others went inside the little room the boat had to ration our food. I on the other hand, sat down on the deck and watched the lake slowly go by. I could feel the tears I had been containing earlier begin to form in my eyes. I was scared, but I missed Tigress too much to care. What if Bingwen _had _made her his slave? What if he was beating her? What if she was injured badly? What if she was… _dead?_

These thoughts only made me want to cry even more. Suddenly, I felt something touch my hand. I looked to see Viper's tail. No one else was out here, just her. I expected her to tell me that crying wouldn't help or fix anything, but to my surprise, she looked at me sympathetically.

"Just let it out, brother." she said. I nodded and tears immediately began to stream down my cheeks. I didn't think I had ever cried so much or so hard as I was then. My head began to pound and I began to shake, but I didn't care. I cried for about an hour and Viper stayed by my side.

Suddenly, I began to realize that crying my eyes out was not going to solve anything, no matter how much I missed Tigress. The only way to solve this problem was to fight to get her back. I then vowed to myself that I would fight for Tigress, and _I_ would win, not Bingwen. Even if the others gave up, _I _would still fight.

I stopped crying, put a serious look on my face and stood up. I then turned around and noticed that the others had been watching the whole time. "Crying isn't going to help." I stated as if I were giving a speech. "We'll take on Bingwen and we will get Tigress back. _We will win!"_

Everyone smiled. "_That's _the Po we know." said Viper. I smiled and for the first time that day, I felt confident.

To be continued


End file.
